Jason Brody
Jason Brody was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, alongside his brothers, Grant Brody and Riley Brody. Years later, Jason went with Grant, Riley and their friends on vacation to the Rook Islands. However, shortly after their arrival, Jason and his friends were kidnapped by a gang of Hispanic pirates led by a sad istic pirate named Vaas Montenegro. Jason woke up in a cage with Grant. Vaas began taunting the brothers, threatening to extort ransom money from their parents and sell the group into slavery. After Vaas left, Grant and Jason broke free of their bonds and escaped. Grant promised Jason that they would come back to the camp to save the rest of the group and then escape the island, but Grant was shot by Vaas. Grant desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but was overwhelmed from heavy gunfire from Vaas and his men, and Grant died from the gunshot. Jason made a narrow escape from the pirates, but fell into a river. However, he was saved by a man named Dennis Rogers, who introduced him to the indigenous people fighting against Vaas, known as the Rakyat. Jason was taken to Amanaki Village Upon arrival, the villagers celebrated Jason's escape from Vaas. Dennis told Jason that his escape was a sign of hope against the pirates and they need support against Vaas. Dennis told Jason that Vaas used a nearby radio tower to keep in touch with his men and told him to disable it so they could use it to locate Jason's friends. Jason successfully disabled the radio tower and received a radio transmission from the pirates who were holding Daisy Lee, Grant's girlfriend, hostage, who eventually escaped. Dennis and Jason set out to find Daisy, fighting first against Vaas' pirates and later Hoyt's Privateers. (From Far Cry Wiki) Battle vs Frank West by SPARTAN 119 Frank walks through a jungle in the Rook Islands, Barrett M82 in hand. Spotting Jason Brody standing on a beach, having just gotten out of a boat. Frank assumes Jason to be one of the pirates that inhabit the island, and fires, narrowly missing Jason. Jason picks up an RPG-7 from the boat and takes aim at the place where Frank took the shot. Frank dove out of the way the rocket exploded, blowing down a tree. Frank shot back using the M-203 under the barrel of his modded M4. Jason dove into the water as the boat he was using exploded behind him. Bullets splashed into the water around him as he swam around, behind a large rock. Frank walked out onto the beach, M4 in hand, expecting Jason to be behind the rock. Suddenly, a burst of fire from an Ultimax 100 LMG narrowly missed Frank. Frank tried to return fire with his M4, but found he was out of ammunition. Frank instead drew his Micro Uzi, firing a burst at him, not scoring any hits, but forcing Jason to dive out of the way, dropping Ultimax as he did so. Frank reloaded as Jason drew his Kimber Warrior and prepared to fire, however, Frank was too quick for him. Frank had just finished reloading had Mirco Uzi just as Jason has raised his gun. Frank fired a 3-round burst into Jason, hitting him once in the head and twice in the chest. Frank retrieved his modded M4 and Barrett and reloaded his gun, before moving off the beach, onto a trail in the jungle. Expert's Opinion The expert's believed that Frank's experience fighting special forces would give him an edge over Brody, who only fought pirates and mercenaries. Frank's superior strength and slightly greater training also contributed to this outcome. Also, I chose Frank as the winner as the (only) voter erroneous declared Jason the winner, claiming he had fought special forces, when it was in fact Frank who fought special forces, so I'm assuming you'd agree that the guy who actually fought spec. ops troops wins. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Battle vs. Lara Croft (Reboot) (by WanderingSkull) TBW Winner: Jason Bordy Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors